Happy New Year (Secret Romance 1)
by phati-sari
Summary: A re-imagining of New Year's Eve where Khushi and Arnav are in a secret relationship. This is the first in a four-part series set in an AU where Arnav and Khushi are in a relationship that they're hiding from everyone.
1. Chapter 1: Arnav

_Author's Note: This story is a re-imagining of New Year's Eve where Khushi and Arnav are in a secret relationship. Much of the dialogue and action is the same, or similar, to what happens in the show. The changes, when they occur, are necessary because the two of them are in a relationship._

 _This is the first in a four-part series set in an AU where Arnav and Khushi are in a relationship that they're hiding from everyone._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Arnav**

"Three. Two. One."

Khushi opened her eyes, and he couldn't stop a smile as the expression on her face morphed from giddy excitement to surprise at seeing him here, in her bedroom, at midnight. The jalebi in her hand dropped to the floor, forgotten.

Sweet relief spread through him as he drank her in. She was a vision, clad in a bright yellow salwaar suit accented with green, her wide eyes blinking up at him. Arnav waited as she recovered and answered his smile with a shy one of her own. He leaned forward, using two fingers to tuck her hair behind her ear before holding her head still with both hands.

"Happy new year, Khushi," he whispered.

Her breath came in short gasps as she crushed the material of his waistcoat between her fingers, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she was able to speak.

"You? Here?"

"I had to see you at midnight. Aakash took Payal out and I volunteered to drive, out of the goodness of my heart."

Khushi looked around the room, only now realizing that her sister wasn't in sight, and giggled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm and sighed. Sometimes he thought that he lived for these brief, stolen moments with her.

Aakash and Payal's wedding gave them plenty of excuses to be around each other, but the short minutes that were able to steal in the kitchen, in his bedroom, by his poolside, were never enough. They'd decided to keep their relationship a secret until after the wedding, unwilling to risk Mami rescinding her permission for the hard-won union of their siblings.

For now, they kept this delicious secret to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2: Khushi

**Chapter 2: Khushi**

Khushi snuggled closer, glad for his warmth on this cold winter night. In the deepest parts of her heart she'd wished that, somehow, she would see Arnav-ji at midnight, and now he was here. She took a deep breath, inhaling his familiar scent, and voiced her grievances.

"I tried to contact you all day. Where were you?"

"Sorry. I spent the day watching NK and Aakash making one outrageous plan after another so Aakash could see Payal. They wouldn't let me work."

"You work too hard," she pushed against his chest gently.

"You weren't there to distract me."

She smiled, thinking of the times they'd almost been caught, the lies they'd had to tell, to keep this secret. It was thrilling, but she couldn't deny that she'd be glad when it was over. When they revealed their intentions to their families and the next chapter of their lives would begin – their own wedding.

"Khushi?"

"Mmmm?"

"I think I should go. If someone sees ... I don't want to cause trouble for you."

She held him tighter.

"Jiji isn't back yet. Aren't you driving Aakash-ji home? Stay until they come back."

His laughter was a deep rumble in his chest.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3: Arnav

**Chapter 3: Arnav**

Later, Khushi stood next to him at the window, her hands wrapped around his bicep as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is what you call love. Aakash-ji did all this for Jiji."

He froze in the middle of replying to Aman's latest email, wondering if she was chiding him for not doing the same. Khushi noticed his sudden stillness and looked up in concern. Whatever she read in his eyes made her blink and step back, stumbling her way through an explanation.

"I just… I just m-meant that Aakash-ji must … must l-l-love Jiji a lot. He t-took Jiji out tonight so th-they could see each other's faces at midnight."

"It's all filmy, stupid nonsense," Arnav untangled himself and took a few steps away from her, suddenly needing space.

 _Do you need a declaration? Do you need those stupid romantic gestures as proof of how I feel? Isn't it enough that I'm here tonight, that I snuck into your house and hid in your bedroom just to see you at midnight? Wasn't my offer of marriage enough?_

"Arnav-ji?"

The way she took his name - softly, hesitantly - compelled him to turn around. Khushi tried to explain again, unaware that her every word was breaking his heart.

"It's the first night of the new year. Everyone is wishing their loved ones good fortune for the new year. They're making wishes for themselves and for those closest to them. They're forming new hopes and dreaming new dreams on this, the first night of the new year. And you ... you still think love itself is nonsense?"

Arnav swallowed convulsively.

 _Nonsense? How do I explain it to you? What I feel for you transcends your filmy, romantic idea of love. It changed me, inspired me to become a better man. A simple thing like love will never encompass how I feel._

He returned to Khushi, standing so close that she took a hasty step back, and explained in a low voice.

"The entire world is asking for something because the entire world is mad," he wondered if she heard the pain in his voice, "No one gets anything by asking for it. It's all nonsense. The world isn't made beautiful by some fake flowers and some stars. The world is as unfeeling and cold-hearted as it always was."

He watched as she processed what his words, watched as Khushi realized the depth of his mistrust in the world. When she opened her mouth to speak, he realized he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"Khushi, I'm going now. I'll see you later."


	4. Chapter 4: Khushi

**Chapter 4: Khushi**

Khushi wished she'd kept her mouth shut. What had she been thinking? She'd only wanted to point out how much Aakash-ji loved her sister but they'd somehow ended up talking about themselves and her unspoken disappointment that he'd never said those three words to her.

 _Why did I push him? I promised I would never bring it up. Arnav-ji shows me how he feels every single day; it shouldn't matter if he never says the words._

Khushi rushed to the door, reaching it at the same time as Arnav-ji and holding it closed. She was determined to keep him here until she could wipe the pain from his eyes. He looked at her in askance, but a loud knock on the front door forestalled any words.

"It must be Jiji," she said, "but I don't know why she's knocking."

Arnav-ji followed her out of the bedroom and into the living room, but she turned and pushed him back inside when she saw Bua-ji approaching, on her way to answer the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Arnav

**Chapter 5: Arnav**

Khushi turned without warning and pushed against his chest, forcing him back inside the bedroom.

"What the-! Khushi, what are you-"

"Shhhh!" she clamped a hand over his mouth, "Bua-ji is awake!"

Arnav couldn't resist kissing her palm, enjoying her surprised gasp as she removed it. She acted as though his lips had burnt her and glared when she saw his smile. He reached for Khushi, his smile widening, and savoured the feel of her against him as he wondered how Payal would explain her absence and whether Aakash would be caught alongside her.

Bua-ji called out for Payal and Khushi, saying that Nand Kishore was here to meet them.

"What?!"

He couldn't keep the suspicion and jealousy out of his exclamation, stepping out of sight as Khushi opened the door just wide enough for herself. She threw him an apologetic look as she edged outside. Alone, Arnav paced the length of Khushi's room, wondering what the hell NK was doing here at midnight and what'd happened to his jetlag. He opened the door to look out and saw NK shaking hands with Khushi while wishing her a happy new year. His own hands shook with the need to hit something. He watched, fuming, as NK handed Bua-ji a bunch of red roses. Khushi's favourite flowers.

It was bad enough that NK was dancing with Khushi for the Sangeet. Khushi hadn't said a word yesterday when he'd declined to take part, unequivocally stating that he wasn't going to dance and suggesting NK as a replacement. He loved Aakash, he did, but nothing was going to make him dance in front of an audience, even if Khushi was partnered with him. He'd regretted his decision not five minutes later, when the choreographer had asked NK to place a hand on Khushi's waist. Khushi had looked up at him, a silent plea in her eyes, but it was too late. He'd been forced to watch as NK had danced with Khushi, _his Khushi_ , jealousy flaring bright and hot before morphing into anger. Arnav had tried to escape to his room but returned downstairs again and again to make sure that NK wasn't misbehaving with his woman, torturing himself with the sight of them together. When Khushi had stumbled, he'd caught her, holding her tightly against his body as she regained her balance. Later, when she'd escaped to briefly meet him in his bedroom, he'd crushed her close before kissing her, absurdly needing to reclaim her.

Now, he continued pacing her room, needing her to return to his side. Every second she spent outside with NK tore him up.


	6. Chapter 6: Khushi

**Chapter 6: Khushi**

Khushi couldn't concentrate on the conversation around her, too focused on the secrets she was hiding from her family. Jiji wasn't home, Arnav-ji was inside her bedroom, and Nanhe-ji had complicated things by coming to wish everyone a happy new year.

"I told Payaliya to tell me when you returned," complained Bua-ji, looking as askance at Khushi.

"Jiji isn't here, she's gone," Khushi blurted, before correcting herself, "she's gone to sleep. Jiji is asleep."

"Happy new year, Khushi-ji," said Nanhe-ji.

"Yes, yes, it's a new year, a new day, a new night ... it's midnight ..." Khushi muttered, her mind on the man standing on the other side of the door.

Bua-ji called out to Jiji again, causing Khushi's heart to flutter in panic.

"Jiji isn't here! I mean ... she's asleep, she's asleep."

But Bua-ji was determined, making her way to the door, which had opened slightly. Khushi ran to it and slammed it shut.

"But ... inside ..." began Bua-ji.

"The Laad Governor! I mean Arnav-ji. I mean Jiji! Jiji is asleep, right?"

Khushi silently cursed herself, closing her eyes and hoping that no one had noticed her slip.

Bua-ji and Amma didn't react, but Nanhe-ji came forward.

"What? Nannav is inside?"

 _Hai Devi Maiyya, please let me get through this._

Desperate, Khushi tried to distract everyone, repeating that her Jiji was asleep and begging them to leave her in peace. She was acutely aware that Arnav-ji was on the other side of the door. She needed Nanhe-ji to leave. The longer he stayed, the more suspicious her family would become, and the angrier Arnav-ji would be. It was already a sore point between them that she was dancing with Nanhe-ji for the Sangeet.

Khushi tried to distract him by asking about the history of Arnav-ji's nickname before pushing him out of their house. She closed the door behind Nanhe-ji, breathing a sigh of relief, and urged Bua-ji and Amma to sleep. When they were finally gone, she rushed back to her bedroom, bracing herself for Arnav-ji's anger.


	7. Chapter 7: Arnav

**Chapter 7: Arnav**

Khushi came running into the room, locking the door behind her before retracing his steps as she paced.

"What the–? What was NK doing here? And these flowers? Did he …"

She ignored him, continuing to pace across the room, the bouquet of red roses clutched to her chest. He wanted to rip them out of her hands and destroy them, still seething at NK's presumption in coming to Khushi's doorstep at midnight.

 _NK's infatuation needs to be dealt with. Tonight._

Khushi paced, her features twisted in distress, and his jealous rage slowly calmed as he took her in. She froze when he stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"Khushi? What's happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Arnav-ji, I think you should leave."

 _What?_

"Khushi, what's wrong?" Arnav gathered her up, holding her tightly and trying to understand what had changed in the scant minutes she'd spent away from him.

"I'm tired of hiding from everyone," Khushi began, her words muffled against his chest, "I want to tell them all about us. We're not criminals, we're not doing anything wrong, so why are we acting like we are?"

Her body shook as she let out a sob.

 _Oh baby …_

"Khushi, sshhhhh, it's okay," he stroked her hair, "We'll work it out. If you want to tell everyone, we can, I promise."


	8. Interlude: Arnav

**Interlude: Arnav**

They'd come together, finally, after Aakash and Payal's wedding had been fixed. It'd started, as it always did between them, with stolen glances and private meetings. They'd danced around their feelings, wary of a misstep so soon after their respective engagements had broken, but the pull between them had grown and shifted until it was undeniable.

Their fingers would brush as Arnav helped her into his car in the morning, their eyes would lock before they stepped into Shantivan, and they would share countless moments during the day as Khushi organized the wedding and he worked from home.

Then, one rainy, miserable afternoon a few weeks ago, Khushi had brought him tea as he worked on his laptop, mumbling how he must be cold. Her concern had touched him and when Arnav had noticed her shivering, he'd offered his jacket. Khushi had stood silent and still as he'd placed it on her shoulders, her eyes closing as its warmth – from his body – had seeped into her.

"It feels like you're holding me," she'd murmured absently, her voice vibrating with longing and desire, and his control had shattered.

It had taken him two seconds to take her in his arms, another three to back her against the wall of his bedroom, and then he was sweeping the hair from her face, cradling her head in his hands. A moment's hesitation as he'd waited for permission, his fingers tangled in her hair, and then a soft press of his lips against hers when she'd met his eyes briefly. Then, a struggle to rein himself in as she'd gasped, unwittingly inviting him to deepen the kiss.

Instead, they'd embraced, holding each other until voices from downstairs had brought them back to reality. He'd asked her to make excuses and leave early, saying that they needed to talk.

Arnav had driven to the hilltop - _their hilltop_ , he liked to think, even though they'd brought their siblings together here – and they'd talked. It'd been hard, months of denying their feelings hadn't easily given way to honest conversation, but they'd managed. They'd planned to tell their families immediately but changed their minds when they realized the news would jeopardize Akash and Payal's wedding.

They'd agreed to wait, promising that they wouldn't slip as they had that afternoon. Their resolve had lasted all of fifteen minutes, until they reached her home. Khushi had sat silently in his car even after he'd unbuckled the seatbelt for her – she always had trouble with it – only turning to look at him when Arnav had insisted that she explain what was on her mind.

"I'm … I'm scared. On Diwali, you … you …"


	9. Chapter 8: Khushi

**Chapter 8: Khushi**

It was such a big secret to keep, a burden she couldn't bear much longer, not when she was used to telling her Jiji every little detail of her life, not when she shared her every hope and dream and wish with her Babu-ji. And tonight, with Arnav-ji in one room and Bua-ji and Amma in the other, with Jiji out with Aakash-ji and Nanhe-ji giving her red roses, she just wanted it to be over.

Arnav-ji held her as she sobbed into him. Khushi snuggled as close as she could, their earlier disagreement all but forgotten. Before she could say that yes, she wanted to tell everyone as soon as possible, Bua-ji called her name as she knocked on the door. They sprang apart. Khushi hastily dried her tears while Arnav-ji looked around for a place to hide.

"Khushi," he sighed, "I'll just walk out the door. We'll explain everything to Bua-ji together."

"No!" she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door, "You want to go in front of Bua-ji? Like this? You really are a Laad Governor! Just stand over here."

"Titaliya!" came Bua-ji's voice through the locked door, "Open the door! What are you doing?"

 _Maybe he can pretend to be Jiji._

"Arnav-ji, lie on the bed," Khushi whispered, holding his arm and trying to force him down.

"Have you gone mad?" he asked, resisting her.

Sighing, Khushi let go of him to explain exactly how much trouble they'd both be in - not to mention Jiji and Aakash-ji - if Bua-ji realised what was happening. Her arms wheeled wildly in the air and Arnav-ji stumbled onto the bed as he ducked to avoid a blow to the face.

"What the-!"

"Devi Maiyya wants this as well," Khushi grinned, "that's why she made you fall!"

She used his legs to spin him around and align him properly before covering him with a blanket, ignoring his protests.

 _Devi Maiyaa, please protect us. Don't let Bua-ji find him._

"Arnav-ji," she begged, "please lie still and pretend to be asleep. If Bua-ji realizes Jiji isn't here then we're all done for."


	10. Chapter 9: Arnav

**Chapter 9: Arnav**

He'd had innumerable fantasies of being in Khushi's bed, but none of them had been quite like this. Arnav lay absolutely still as Khushi argued with her Bua-ji, desperately trying to convince her to leave, but long minutes later, Bua-ji was still standing three feet away from him.

He trembled as Bua-ji ordered Khushi into the narrow bed, ignoring her many protests, and his pulse raced as the bed tilted slightly with her weight. She climbed in, staying as far from him as possible, as he struggled to draw breath. His heart stopped altogether when Bua-ji insisted that Khushi shift closer to him.

 _Oh hell. I'm not going to survive this._

There was a buzz between them, an invisible force that lit his desire and fanned it to flame. She was near enough that his fingers brushed the soft fabric of her _dupatta_ , near enough that he inhaled her beguiling scent with every breath, dangerously potent in the still air underneath the blanket.

Bua-ji didn't leave until she was satisfied that both her nieces were comfortable and warm. In the silence that followed her departure, Arnav could hear Khushi's breathing, as irregular and labored as his own. He pulled the blanket off his face, breathing in the sweet, cool air, and turned to Khushi, intending to tell her that he was leaving.

The words died on his lips as he took her in, her eyes closed and the blanket clutched tightly between her fingers. Her breath came in short gasps, she trembled visibly under the covers, and her eyes fluttered as she pretended to sleep. There was a brief tightening in his chest as Arnav realized that he wanted to wake up to this every morning. He reached across to brush the hair from her face but froze when she opened her eyes to blink up at him, her expression tinged with fear.

Khushi's _dupatta_ lay askew, revealing a thin white-gold necklace. He watched as she scrambled upright, the haze of his lust disappearing almost instantly.

"I … You ..." she stammered, draping her _dupatta_ around herself in an attempt to preserve modesty.

"Sshhh, don't worry," he tried to reassure her, "I'm … I'm going to leave now, through the front door, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"


	11. Chapter 10: Khushi

**Chapter 10: Khushi**

Khushi nodded, the sight of him in her bed still confusing her. She knew she'd forced him there. She'd expected his frustration at the dramatics and his annoyance that she hadn't allowed him to leave when he wanted to. But she hadn't anticipated the electricity between them, the magnetic pull of him as they lay inches apart.

The hunger in his eyes as he'd leaned over her, a hand poised to touch her and trace fire into her skin.

She knew that the memory of the heat of him would never leave her. She suspected that they'd laugh about this in the future.

But right now, it was too much, too soon, especially on the heels of this unexpectedly emotional night. She needed to be alone.

Khushi couldn't stop an involuntary flinch when Arnav-ji reached towards her again, and they both stared at each other in silence as guilt rushed through her. He flung the blanket aside and started to slide out of the bed but froze as Khushi felt a tug on her _kameez_.

They looked down. His watch was caught on her dress. Arnav-ji met her eyes, the shock she felt reflected on his features, and he whispered an apology as he tried to free himself. A shrill sound pierced the silence.

His phone, ringing at full volume.

"Arnav-ji!"

"I know!"

He tried to reach inside his pocket but his right hand couldn't bend enough to reach inside and his left hand was stuck to her dress.

"Bua-ji will wake up! Arnav-ji pick up the phone!"

Khushi thought, briefly, of reaching into his pocket to get the phone, but rejected the idea almost immediately. She would rather be caught by Bua-ji, Amma, and half the neighbourhood.

"Khushi, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Hurry!"

"Last chance. Think about it."

"Yes, yes! Hurry up!"

Arnav-ji tugged sharply, ripping the material of her _kameez_ and freeing himself. She stilled, frozen in shock, and looked up at him in disbelief. His arm hung in mid air, a scrap of fabric dangling from his watch, but he recovered as his phone continued ringing.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry, Khushi," he whispered, before answering his phone, "Aakash! Um no, I'm still here, uhh, in the car. No, I was working … working in the car. Yes … Yes … I'll see you soon."

Arnav-ji ended the call and sighed in relief.

"Aakash and Payal will be here soon. I should go."


	12. Chapter 11: Arnav

**Chapter 11: Arnav**

Arnav reached towards Khushi for one last embrace but he froze as he recalled the way she'd flinched away earlier. Instead, he strode to the door and opened it, checking it was all clear before stepping outside. He turned for one last look at Khushi, who sat frozen on the bed, and quietly closed the door behind him.

He was almost at the front door when he heard footsteps.

"Arnav-ji," Khushi whispered, turning him around with hand on his shoulder, "Sorry."

She curled her fingers into his waistcoat, gently tugging him down, and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek. Relief spread through him as he relaxed, feeling the world right itself again. She wasn't angry.

 _Or worse, afraid of me. Afraid of my touch._

"Happy new year, Laad Governor-ji," she murmured against his neck.

"Happy new year, Khushi Kumari Gupta," he pressed a kiss her temple, "Get some sleep. I'll pick you up in the morning, bright and early as usual."

She let go, following him to the front door and holding it open. Arnav ran to the car, sliding inside just as Aakash and Payal rounded the corner, and watched as Khushi waved before closing her front door. He sat in the driver's seat and fiddled with his phone, trying to look as though he'd been sitting here the whole time, while Akash and Payal shared a drawn-out farewell. Although he tried his hardest not to watch, jealousy stabbed through him when he glanced over - a smiling couple holding hands as they shyly wished each other good night.

He and Khushi had met first, had fallen in love first, but their pride and his anger had kept them apart.

 _It should be us, preparing for our wedding, looking forward to a new future together. It will be us, in two months. I'll make sure of it._

Eventually, Payal slipped through her front door and Aakash collapsed into the passenger seat, grinning like an idiot. Arnav took one last look at the house before putting the car in gear.


	13. Interlude: Khushi

**Interlude: Khushi**

"I'm … I'm scared. On Diwali, you … you …"

Khushi had fiddled with her _dupatta_ , trying to find the words to explain under Arnav-ji's intense stare. She'd made herself vulnerable to him on Diwali, had trusted him implicitly, wholly, with every fiber of her being, and he'd …

Arnav-ji had reached over and linked their fingers.

"Khushi. I … I'll never be able to undo that, no matter how much I want to. I wish I could take back everything I did, everything I said, I really … I really do. I regretted it the instant ... I know it's a lot of me to ask, but trust me. I'll never let you down again, Khushi. Never."

Khushi had seen the remorse in his eyes, the regret. She'd nodded, accepting his unspoken apology.

She trusted him.

She loved him.

"I'm going to marry you Khushi. As soon as I can. I promise. Unless …" Arnav-ji had smiled, raising their linked hands to kiss the back of hers, "you agree to be with me without marriage?"

Khushi had laughed and shaken her head. No. She needed to be his wife. She wanted to tell the whole world that he was her husband. That she was his, and he was hers.

She hadn't resisted when Arnav-ji had tugged her hand, forcing her to lean across the console. He'd kissed her forehead, her cheeks, but she'd stopped him before he'd captured her lips. Chuckling, he'd mumbled her name against her neck before letting her go.

Arnav-ji had called her later that night to make sure she was okay, and she'd assured him that she had no regrets about what anything that had happened. They'd talked for hours, Khushi sitting wrapped in a blanket on the divan outside while he sat at his poolside.

That had been the beginning. They'd seen each other every day since, the upcoming wedding giving them plenty of excuses to visit, and their days had been punctuated with quick embraces, secret meetings and stolen kisses.

He'd gifted her a ring on the second day, slipping it onto her left ring finger as he repeated his promise to marry her. She wore it on a necklace and hid it from the world.


	14. Chapter 12: Khushi

**Chapter 12: Khushi**

Khushi watched her sister shift beside her on the bed, toying absently with the torn edge of her _kameez_. Giddy with excitement, Jiji had fallen asleep almost immediately, ignoring most of her jokes and questions about her outing. Envy, unexpected and unwanted, bubbled inside her, only to be quashed in the next moment. Instead, Khushi turned her mind to the man who was in danger of becoming the pivot of her entire world.

Arnav-ji.

It seemed silly to miss him when he'd been lying beside her on this bed not an hour ago, so close that his body had warmed hers without touching her at all.

Khushi hid her face in her hands as a blush heated her face.

 _What are we doing?_

There were six weeks left until Jiji and Aakash-ji's wedding. They faced six more weeks of hiding from their families, six weeks where every moment they stole threatened to expose them. Neither of them, in all this time, had suggested staying away. It was impossible to even imagine staying away. They'd denied each other for months, yearned for each other but allowed everything else to get in the way. It wouldn't be borne for another second.

Khushi glanced at the sleeping form of her sister before pulling out the white-gold necklace she never took off and the ring that hung on it. No one had noticed it yet - her _dupatta_ and hair hid it most of the time - and she was careful to kept it hidden. She slipped the ring on her left ring finger, remembering when Arnav-ji had placed it there himself before kissing her softly, and let the diamond catch the light.

Six weeks, and this would become her engagement ring.

Khushi closed her eyes but her tears spilled over anyway. Overcome, she realized that she needed to speak to him. Now.


	15. Chapter 13: Arnav

**Chapter 13: Arnav**

Arnav had confronted NK the moment he'd returned to Shantivan, interrogating him on his late night visit to Khushi's house. NK had tried - in vain - to deny the truth, but he'd slipped by admitting that the red flowers had been for Khushi, not Bua-ji. Enraged, Arnav had called out NK's lies and repeated his questions the younger man's motives. He was ashamed to admit that he'd only barely resisted the urge to launch himself at NK when his cousin had smugly informed him that there was only _one reason_ that a young man met with a young woman in that manner.

He'd seethed until a quick, cold shower had doused the flames of his anger. Now, Arnav sat on his sofa, water dripping from his still-damp hair onto the green fabric, toying with the scrap of fabric that he'd ripped from Khushi's kameez.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm always attacking her. How do I get myself into these situations? First her dori, then her dupatta, again and again, and now this._

It'd been an eventful, and dare he say it, fun night, although it hadn't gone at all as he'd imagined. Arnav couldn't stop a grin as he remembered.

Khushi looking up at him in surprise as she'd turned on the lights at midnight, her gasp when he'd kissed her palm, the way she'd clung to him as she cried. And later, lying next to her, heart thudding and breath stalling, the incident with her kameez, her kiss goodbye as he'd left.

His phone rang, jolting him out of his thoughts, and he was surprised to see Khushi's name scroll across the screen.

"Khushi?"

"Arnav-ji."

He realized she was crying when she took a shaky breath.

"Khushi? Stop crying. Sshhhh … Khushi stop … stop crying, please."

She quieted, eventually, and he was able to coax an explanation from her.

"Six weeks is too long, Arnav-ji. I can't ... I can't ..."

He could hear, even through the phone, that her guilt threatened to tear her apart.

"Tomorrow morning," Arnav promised hastily, "We'll plan our next move. We'll tell your family first, and then approach mine."

To his surprise, Khushi quickly disagreed.

"No. We can't risk Jiji and Akash-ji's wedding, we have to wait. I know that ... It's just, tonight ... and Bua-ji ..."

"But Khushi …" he sighed, "OK. Just … tell me what to do. I can't … I hate it when you cry. Do you want me to come back? I can be there in twenty minutes."

"No, Arnav-ji, stay there. Rest. I'll be okay. I'm sorry for calling you like this."

 _Hell. She sounds miserable._

"Khushi, don't apologize. Never apologize. Call me whenever you want, for whatever reason. Expect me to be there for you. Demand it. It's your right, you're going to be my wife."

Arnav panicked when another sob escaped her, but then she let out a watery laugh.

"Six weeks. And then nothing can stop me from being your wife."

"Six weeks, Khushi, then I promise, everything will be alright."

Khushi bid him goodnight and ended the call, leaving him to lie back and close his eyes.

Six weeks.

They could do this.

* * *

The End

* * *

Thank you for reading _Happy New Year_! I hope you enjoyed it!

 _Happy New Year_ is the introduction to an AU where Khushi and Arnav are in a secret relationship. The next part, _Moments_ , is a series of 21 one-shots (or moments) between the Payash engagement and the Payash wedding that chronicle the secret relationship. I hope you'll continue this adventure with me :)


End file.
